


【授翻|ZIO/士沃】Kneel

by Mrs_Maverick



Category: Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Light breathplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Woz and Tsukasa are catty exes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Maverick/pseuds/Mrs_Maverick
Summary: 沃兹需要某人的帮助，然而那个人根本不会为他做任何事情，除非他能提出一个有价值的交易。
Relationships: Implied Woz/Oma Zi-O, Kadoya Tsukasa/Woz
Kudos: 6





	【授翻|ZIO/士沃】Kneel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kneel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/652090) by VaguelyDownwards. 



> 原文是AO3上唯二士沃选手的[ _Kneel_](https://nightalk.top/works/23212198) ，这个是一级工地英语意淫之后的意译。  
> 由于本人脑补能力过剩所以建议先读原文，如果有哪里意淫过度了还请不要骂我，有其他见解也欢迎私聊我修改！  
> 最后再次感谢[ _VaguelyDownwards_](https://nightalk.top/users/VaguelyDownwards/pseuds/VaguelyDownwards)老师的授权以及亲友的校对！

当然，最艰难的部分是找到门矢士，但沃兹有的是手段。他当然不会嫉妒那些没有特殊穿越能力或者对未来世界一无所知就试图追踪世界的破坏者的人，也不会嫉妒出于任何理由而跟踪他的任何人。他最终需要做的不过是一边抱怨一边辗转于各个世界之间。多亏了他的那些能耐，当左肩上方传来呼唤着他名字的熟悉声音时，他才有些惊讶。

“门矢士……”他喃喃道，然后在转身面向来者前收敛起脸上的震惊。 

“好久不见，”门矢士说道，“或许也没多久？离不开我，你就打算肆意地闯入我的未来然后搅乱它吗？”

“我向你保证，我来这完全是为了正事。”他攥紧了书。

“好吧，那是自然。为了失恋疗伤期的新欢。”门矢士轻蔑地挥了挥手，“魔王还是谁？如果不是的话，我也想不起来其他人”

沃兹的脸红了起来，但在缓缓呼出一口气后拒绝上钩：“你是要和我交易，还是继续在这自卖自夸？”

“我没这个必要。你来这是为了我，我已经完全明白了。”

“放心，我也没觉得有多享受，”沃兹无视了门矢士那可疑的哼声，“不过我想你会喜欢这个的，我希望你能和我亲爱的魔王战斗。”

门矢士发出尖锐的大笑：“我不怀疑我有这个能力，但我为什么要帮你？”

“为了证明你高人一等。这不就是你一直来喜欢做的吗？另外，这不是为了我，准确来说，有……一个组织，勉强这么说吧，他们一定会设法补偿你的。” 

“不，不，”门矢士轻蔑地说道，“来这儿的是你，所以这是你的事情。那么问题又回来了，我为什么要帮你？”

“好吧，你看，”沃兹漫无目的地说起了瞎话，门矢士站得离他很近，这让人不适，也足够引起偶尔路过的行人的注意。这种过近的距离碾碎了他脑海里的思绪，让他仿佛置身于隧道之中从而看不到其它出路，“你至少可以考虑一下。”

门矢士缓慢将手置于沃兹的肩上。人们都假装没有盯着看。 “出个价吧。”他一面说着，一面屈起手轻抚沃兹的脖子。

“你已经不是大修卡的首领了，”沃兹轻声道，“而我现在隶属于我的王，逢魔时王。”

“你明白的。那个真正的逢魔时王可不是什么你想要我教训教训的天真小孩，他会毫不犹豫地为了些小事就把你卖了让你去侍奉别人。”

沃兹努力克制着退缩的欲望却无果。门矢士肯定也了解逢魔时王那籍籍无名的年轻时期。他早该预料到的，但真正踩到他痛脚的是，门矢士从始至终所言不虚。沃兹只是那位魔王的仆人，对于门矢士这样的人来说，他提供不了什么有价值的东西，尤其是那种能超越两人间敌意的东西。最糟糕的是，他知道自己不能诚实地说他对这个提议感到不悦。 

“这里是公共场合，”在想尽了一切借口后，他最终还是这样开口说道，“我没想到你会如此粗鲁。”

“我们不必如此。如果你觉得不舒服，你随时都可以时停，除非你在等着我带你去更私人的地方。”门矢士的身后弥漫起不详的气息。

他们的周遭在一瞬间冻结。沃兹甚至没有想到过这种事情，就本能般地行动了。门矢士那冷漠如磐石的神情迅速被一种颇为微妙的得意笑容所取代。不熟悉的人也许都察觉不到二者的差别。

“我看你挺有兴致的？” 

沃兹皱着眉看向他：“我会为魔王做一切必要之事。” 

“什么都可以？还是谁都可以？” 

沃兹的手已经摸上门矢士的皮带，笨拙地在他的裤裆处摸索着任何能让门矢士闭嘴的东西。 “如果有必要，”沃兹拒绝直视他的双眼，咬牙切齿地说道，“为了我的主人。”

话一出口，门矢士就拽住他的头发粗暴地强迫他再次抬起眼睛：“他现在不在这儿，所以我现在就是你的主人，明白了吗？” 

仿佛无止境的窒息终于过去。 “诚如您所言。”沃兹说道，然后在门矢士的凝视下他又小心翼翼地补充，“我的主人。”

门矢士卸了紧拽住他头发的力道：“跪下，这不应该由我来教你。”

“好的，主人。” 沃兹平静地遵从了。门矢士察觉到其中浓浓的讽刺意味，但他并没有多做指责，而是由着沃兹笨拙地完成手头的工作。很快，他的裤子就被解开了。 门矢士期待地看向沃兹。 

“恕在下直言，您看上去并不乐意见到我，”沃兹冒昧地说，“也许您更愿意把这个推迟到您更想要的时候。”

“你明白的，除了是或否，我觉得你根本就不该说话。你的嘴有更好的用途，你说呢？”

沃兹感觉自己像着了火似的，但他无权争辩：“是的，主人。”

”很好。”门矢士向下示意，“那接下来呢？”

沃兹深吸一口气然后集中精神。对他来说这不是什么陌生的事情。他小心翼翼地一手抬起门矢士的阴茎，它还软着，很容易就能整个儿都塞进嘴里。尽管门矢士表现得漠不关心，但它很快就硬了起来。沃兹感觉它在他的嘴里逐渐胀大，直到他不能用舌头卷着它滚来滚去，前端的部分顶在他的喉咙后壁，愈发紧迫。沃兹被夸张地堵住了嘴，不得不偏过头去。

门矢士再次抓住了他的头发，这次它们缠得更紧：“你可以做到的远比这好。”

“是的，主人。”

沃兹开始一次又一次地从顶端舔到根部，每一次都比上一次慢，让门矢士的阴茎完全勃起到它应有的长度。门矢士发出或挫败或愉悦的吸气声，但当沃兹试着与他目光相接时，门矢士却将他推开了。

“我想这已经够了，”门矢士说道，“记住，按我的方式来”

沃兹的脸和下身在那咄咄逼人的声音下悄然发烫，但这就是他得到的全部预警。突然，门矢士粗暴地操进他的嘴里，放在他脸两侧的手固定住他的头，然后摆动臀部。一开始，沃兹窒息了，门矢士每次退出来的时候，他都只能发出急促的喘息声。随后他便放弃了抵抗，字面以及象征意义上地敞开自己，让自己放松下来。随着一声低吟，门矢士越陷越深。

最初的几次抽插缓慢而有条不紊，就好像门矢士在重新试探沃兹能够忍耐的极限在哪，如同他们过去那样。但那并没有持续多久，门矢士的节奏很快就变得残酷起来。沃兹不顾一切地抱紧门矢士，而门矢士无情地操着他的脸。 门矢士在这个无限长的时停里停顿片刻，他把阴茎整个捅了进去，然后抚摸着沃兹的侧脸。他握住沃兹喉咙的纤长手指并未施力，只是巧妙地描绘起那个努力适应容纳、适应他的地方。 

“记住它。”门矢士命令道。 沃兹知道，他会的。

在那之后，一切都模糊了起来。直到最后，门矢士紧扣住沃兹的头，发出满意的呻吟，手指无可救药地与他的头发纠缠在一起，丝毫没有注意到自己是如何将彼此拉近的。沃兹可以感觉到门矢士的阴茎在抽搐、跳动，然后直接射到了他的喉咙里。他挣扎着吞咽着，因为精液几乎将他灌满。他的肺灼烧般疼痛，但门矢士仍死死地将他扣住。他还能撑多久？门矢士会把不省人事的他扔在马路中央吗？

门矢士终于抽出了自己的阴茎，最后一股精液稳稳擦过他的脸颊，还在大口大口吸着气的他几乎没有察觉到。

沃兹支撑着自己摇摇晃晃地起身，试图恢复镇定。该死的门矢士已经系好了裤子，甚至一根头发丝儿都没有乱。 “那么”，沃兹大胆地说道，“我觉得上次更好，但毋庸置疑，你更差劲了。我已经没有耐心和你玩游戏了。你到底做还是不做？”

门矢士的脸上浮现出傲慢的微笑：“我需要吗？我为什么要再做一次？”

“什么？”沃兹厉声道，他起先是愤怒然后就意识到了问题所在。

“作为时间的穿越者，你真该知道得更多。不过你的确提出了一个相当有说服力的论点。”

“你是说你已经……” 

“啊，我可以告诉你一些你那位小魔王的事情。不过，反正也不会太久了。”

强装冷静或镇定对哑口无言的沃兹来说毫无意义。门矢士已经看透了他，就像他所持有的书看透了未来，他完全被门矢士玩弄于股掌之间。至少，他还有理智合上他大张着的嘴。 

“你也别太沮丧了，我们都得到了自己想要的，不是吗？”这个混蛋还是没错，“现在，距离我们下次相遇，你还有几个月的时间可以抓紧练习。” 

“凭什么…”沃兹咆哮起来，但讽刺的是，他明白这并不会让他如愿。他还有疑问需要门矢士解答。

我想你知道的。”门矢士边说着，边穿过浮现在他身旁的、闪烁着的荧幕。

沃兹好一会儿才发现到周围的时间已经重新开始流动。然后他花了更长的时间才注意到路过的行人正以一种诡异而又带着审判性质的神情盯着他。他伸出手去摸自己的脸，移开时他的手已经黏黏糊糊了。在意识到什么后，他涨红着脸，迅速将那个暗示着侵犯的印记擦掉了。

“原来如此。”他自言自语道。 在陌生的人海里，他尚能允许自己笑出来。等到呼吸终于回归平稳时，他决定再次与世界的破坏者讨价还价。


End file.
